


sketch_Roy Mustang

by Clairechang1997



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Pictures
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairechang1997/pseuds/Clairechang1997
Kudos: 4





	sketch_Roy Mustang




End file.
